In the field of health care and handling of hazardous materials it is has been known to utilize disposable flexible gloves that may be worn during the handling of the soiled or hazardous material, removed and then safely disposed of after the task is finished. The disposal of these articles may require special containers in order to prevent fumes from being released after disposal. In the nursing home and home care of incontinent patients there is a continuing problem with odor. Of particular concern is the odor of the wiping rags and cleaning materials used to clean patients during changing of incontinent garment.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,442 to Larsson that the picking up and removing of noxious items may be accomplished by use of a container device fitted onto a plastic bag. It is further proposed that the bag-like sleeve may be folded over the container element attached to the bag in order to form a waste container. A somewhat similar device is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,467 to Johnson in which a scoop is attached to the bag whereas in the Larsson patent a combination container and scoop is fastened to the bag. Such devices as in Larsson and Johnson are difficult to manipulate to perform tasks and only suitable for handling large objects. The devices are also expensive to manufacture.
There remains a need for a garment that is suitable for handling of noxious material and which may be disposed of without creating odor problems. Further there is a need for a simple way to dispose of materials that are used in wiping up or other the handling of the noxious material. Further, there is a need for a device that is easily manipulated when serving its protective function but also provides sealed storage of noxious matter when removed.